1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a color conversion panel and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among display devices, a liquid crystal display device may have a structure in which field generating electrodes are provided in each of two display panels. Additionally, in a display device, a plurality of thin film transistors and pixel electrodes may be arranged in a matrix configuration in one display panel (hereinafter referred to as a ‘thin film transistor array panel’), color filters of red, green, and blue may be arranged in the other display panel (hereinafter referred to as a ‘common electrode panel’), and a common electrode may cover the entire surface thereof.
However, in liquid crystal display devices, light loss may occur in a polarizer and a color filter. In order to reduce light loss and implement high efficiency liquid crystal display devices, display devices may include a color conversion panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.